We're In Heroes
by M. Joseph Day
Summary: Joe, Ryan, and Will are sucked into the Heroes universe while watching it during an eclipse. Now they must change the universe and solve all of our favorite Heroes' problems.


[I own nothing but Joe, Ryan, and Will.]

I looked at the eclipse pictured on the front of the outer DVD case. It reflected light coming in from the huge bay window behind where I sat. I sat on the couch, examining the case and reading the back of it multiple times. My friends Will and Ryan sat down on the couch.

"Isn't it cool that we're watching Heroes during an eclipse?" asked Ryan.

"Shut up Ryan," said Will, excited for the show. "Would you just put the first disc in already, Joe?"

I nodded, opened the fold-up DVD case, and popped the first disc into the DVD player. When I got to the menu, I hit enter on the "play all" option. A black screen showed up, and soon scrolling white words appeared.

"In recent days, a seemingly random group of individuals has emerged wtih what can only be described as 'special' abilities. Although unaware of it now, these individuals will not only save the world, but change it forever. This transformation from ordinary to extraordinary will not occur overnight. Every story has a beginning. Volume One of their epic tale begins here."

Everyone was quieted, a silent excitement running throughout the living room.

The Earth appeared on the television. It rotated, shadowed completely on the other side. It suddenly turned into an eclipse, just like on the case. At the exact same time, the moon covered the sun outside. Everything suddenly turned dark, including the television. I was disappointed that I couldn't see the show, until I woke up with Claire Bennet in my face.

~*~

"Wake up," said Claire. She laughed.

I sat up, and Claire got off the bed I had been sleeping in. I looked around at the room. It was blue, my favorite color. I looked up at Claire. I'd watched the show when it was on TV, but I had to make sure she was really Claire Bennet. "Claire?"

She looked confused. "Uh, yeah. Duh, dork. Get up, Mom's making waffles."

Claire left what was apparently my bedroom. I stood up and crossed the room to look in the full-body mirror on the back of the closet door. I gasped. My normally dark brown hair had been turned blonde. I was many inches shorter than I had been before. My stomach had become pudgy, and my jaw was wider and longer than usual. My face was the only thing that was the same as before.

I wore a blue t-shirt and gray sweatpants. My feet were bare. That was strange. I always had socks on my feet. I pulled off my shirt and examined my new pudgy self in the mirror. I guess Joe Davidson had a fast metabolism, but Joe Bennet didn't. I then pulled off my sweatpants and replaced them with tan shorts. If I was in Texas, it was going to be warm. I changed into a light blue short-sleeved polo shirt and pulled on socks and tennis shoes.

I then walked down the steps to where Sandra Bennet (Mom?) was setting waffles at an empty place on the table. I sat at the empty place, across from Claire, and started on my waffles. I smiled at Sandra. "Thanks, Mom."

"You're welcome, sweety. Just tell me if you want any more," said Sandra. She continued, directing her statement at the Pomeranian in her arms. "Me and Mister Muggles will be happy to make more. Won't we Mister Muggles?"

What was I a pig now? But out loud, I said, "Thanks. More waffles would be good."

"Of course. It would be unlike you to turn down food," commented Claire.

I glared at her. She glared back. I suddenly noticed that we were missing someone (other than HRG, but I knew exactly where he was). I looked at Sandra. "Where's Lyle?"

"Who?" asked Claire.

"Lyle. Our brother...?"

"The only brother I have is you, my twin," said Claire. "I swear, you're so weird sometimes."

So we were twins. I was Claire Bennet's twin. That was so cool!

~*~

Ryan opened his eyes to find himself sleeping on the couch in an apartment. He stood up and went into the kitchen. There was a note on the refrigerator. Ryan tore it off and read it.

"Ryan,

I left you some money on top of the fridge. There's spaghetti in the fridge if you want to make it. Sorry I didn't get you up for school (like you mind anyway). I'll be home around midnight tomorrow tonight. You can have a few friends over if you want, but no parties.

Love,

Uncle Gabe."

Ryan hadn't watched Heroes before, so he didn't know who Gabe was, just that it was his uncle and that he'd be home around midnight the next night. Ryan looked around the apartment, taking everything in. It was clean. Almost too clean. There were multiple antique clocks displayed in a glass case, each one of them set to the same precise time.

Ryan looked at the pictures hanging up. They displayed himself with some woman, and himself with a man who had perfectly-styled dark hair and thick eyebrows, with black-rimmed glasses. He guessed the man to be Uncle Gabe, but he had no idea who the woman was.

A laptop was set up on a desk. Ryan instantly remembered his friends and opened up Facebook on Internet Explorer. He searched and found the friends he'd been watching Heroes with. He added them and awaited their friend request approval.

~*~

"Micah, Will, time to get up!" yelled a woman's voice from somewhere unknown to Will. He opened his eyes, and he was sleeping in a soft bed in just his boxers. He stood up and got changed into clothes that weren't his. If he had ever watched Heroes, he would know that he was in Niki Sanders' house, but he'd never seen the show before.

Will looked around for the kid named Micah, but he was nowhere to be found. Will exited what was apparently his bedroom.

"Will! Micah!" yelled Niki again. Will stood in the hallway. He waved to Niki. She hugged him. "Good thing you're awake. I thought we were going to be late. Where's Micah?"

Will shrugged, still not sure what was going on.

Niki walked past him, yelling frantically for her son. Will followed Niki. When she found Micah, he looked up innocently and said, "What?"

Niki was angry. She thought Linderman's men had taken her son. "Damn it, Micah. Don't do that to us."

"Do what?" asked Micah.

Niki crouched down beside Micah as Will sat down across from the kid. Niki didn't want to worry her son. "Just you need to be careful. All right?"

"I'm just working on my computer," said Micah. Will, surprised, looked at the torn apart piece of technology laid before the child. His eyes became wide. Micah looked up at him. "What? Jealous of your little brother?"

Little brother? Must've been half-brother, because Micah was bi-racial and, as far as Will could tell, he himself wasn't. Will smiled. "Whatever, Micah."

Micah smiled too. "Anyway, the logic board was bad, so I had to build a new one."

"A new one," commented Niki. "Did anyone ever tell you you're the smartest little man on the planet?"

Will rolled his eyes as Micah said, "You do. All the time."

Niki looked up at Will. "Don't be jealous. He couldn't play football like you even if he wanted too, Will. I love both of you very much."

"Love you too, Mom," said Micah and Will together. Will thought about the impossible factor of everything as Niki and Micah talked about eclipses. That's when it hit him. The eclipse had been responsible for this. For putting himself into the show. Had his friends been sucked in too? And if they had, where were they?

The doorbell rang. Niki looked suddenly worried. "Guys, get your stuff and wait by the back door, okay?"

"Why?" asked Micah and Will together. They really had to stop doing that.

"Just do it," said Niki.

Micah and Will walked out of the room. Niki pulled back the curtains a bit and looked out the window at two of Linderman's men. She frantically got Micah and Will out of the house and to the car parked on the street behind. She drove away as Linderman's men broke down the front door.

~*~

I watched as Claire climbed the steps to the top of the gravel tower just outside town. She looked down at Zach, who held the video camera. "Camera ready?"

"Yeah, almost! Hold on!" Zach looked at the ground with the camera as Claire climbed over the railings. "This looks like seventy, eighty feet. This is so unreal."

"She won't be hurt though," I pointed out.

Zach looked at me with a strange look in his eyes. He smiled. "I know that. This is attempt number six, Joe."

"Okay, I'm good!" yelled Claire. Zach turned the camera on her. "Okay. Oh my..."

I didn't understand why he was so excited when he knew she'd be okay afterward. I would've been worried for anyone else, but not my twin Claire. Claire thrust herself off the gravel tower, plummeting toward the ground. She screamed as she fell. It was a hard landing. Zach yelled, "Oh my god. Oh my god! Claire?!"

I rolled my eyes. "She's fine."

Zach looked at me with that same look as before, then ran to see Claire heal. Claire stood up and popped her arm back into place. As the scratch on her face healed, she said, "This is Claire Bennet, and that was attempt number six."

We started walking away, us Bennet twins on either side of Zach. Claire suddenly said, "I'm so depressed."

I rolled my eyes as Zach said, "What? What are you talking about? Why?"

As Claire explained why she was depressed, I looked at Zach. He was kinda cute, with his scruffy facial hair and his headphones. I almost felt like hugging him, but that would probably be awkward. Then I remembered reading somewhere that Zach was supposed to be gay, but they couldn't make it definite for the actor's career reasons.

I came back to this reality as Claire started to walk away. Zach stood there. She'd been kinda mean to him, so I naturally felt sorry for him. I looked at him, then stepped forward. I was taking a chance, even if it could change the Heroes universe forever. I bit my lip as I put my hands on either side of his face. I pulled his face forward and kissed him. I could feel both of our heartbeats quicken.

"Joe! What are you doing?" yelled Claire from behind me.

I pulled away from Zach's lips. "Saying thank you for you."

Claire rolled her eyes. We walked away together.

~*~

After taking a shower, Ryan looked at himself in the mirror. He looked exactly the same as normal. Buzz-cut light brown hair, blue eyes, a round face, and a slightly overweight body. Maybe he was a little fatter than usual, but there were no big changes. Ryan dressed and reached his hand out to a drawer, looking for cotton swabs. A drawer opened suddenly without him touching it. He made a pushing motion with his hand, and it closed again. He opened and closed the drawer for a solid hour.

Ryan couldn't remember what Joe had said that power was, but he was going to find out. He went back into the living room and logged on to Facebook. Both Joe and Will had accepted his friend requests. Both of their IM's popped up in the bottom righthand corner of the screen.

Joe/Will: Hey. Where are you?

Joe: I'm in Texas, living with Claire Bennet. That's the healing cheerleader. She's my twin. After she jumped off the gravel tower in attempt to kill herself number six, Claire saved a man from a fire. Then we went home, where I met HRG, who secretly works for the Company, a superhuman organization.

Will: I'm in Las Vegas at some lady named Tina's house. Someone is after my new mom Niki. She brought us here in a hurry, and now she's gone.

Ryan: I'm in New York City, living with my Uncle Gabe. He hasn't been here since I woke up, so I don't know what he's like.

Joe: Gabe? That's Sylar. He's killing people for their powers.

Ryan: What?!

Joe: You heard me. He kills people. And Will, Niki took you to Tina's and then she ripped apart Linderman's men. Linderman is a mob boss she owed money to.

Will: My new mom killed someone?

Joe: Yup.

Will: Wow.

Joe: I know. I think I know why we're in Heroes now.

Will/Ryan: Why?

Joe: We're meant to change it. I'm meant to protect Claire from Sylar. Ryan, you're supposed to stop Sylar from killing people. Will, you're supposed to tell Niki what's wrong with her, and tell her to get medication. We'll keep in touch through Facebook, with daily updates about what's going on with our relatives.

Will/Ryan: Okay.

Ryan: Do either of you have powers?

Joe: IDK. Probably, since my dad is Nathan Petrelli and my mom is Meredith Gordon, and my twin Claire has powers.

Will: IDK. Niki said I played football, but I haven't found any powers yet.

Joe: Why, do you have powers Ryan?

Ryan: I can move stuff with my mind.

Joe: Telekinesis. I'm jealous.

Will: I'm not jealous. That's a dumb power. I have to get off. Tina needs her laptop.

Joe: I have to get off. Dad's gonna get suspicious.

Ryan: Okay. I'll be here if you wanna get on again. Bye.

Will/Joe: Bye.

Ryan closed out the IM boxes and sat back in his chair. So his uncle and Will's mom were killing people. Well, that was real healthy. They were inside the show Heroes, and they were meant to change things. What exactly did that mean for them? And how does the season end?


End file.
